


Sentiment & Saccharine

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: Diane's always been fond of that Link boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble written for the [Rhink Holiday Ficathon 2k16](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks to my best girls [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision) & [Amanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean/pseuds/amanderjean) for betaing and keeping this ficathon train rolling!
> 
> I used this photo as my prompt:
> 
>   
>   
> [[img](http://rhettandlink.tumblr.com/post/108889348635/throwin-it-back)]

     There’s always a stocking for Link at Rhett’s house. It’s smaller than the McLaughlin boys’, but it’s always there nonetheless. It’s not fancy embroidered patchwork, but it’s always there, hanging on the edge of the mantle. Mama Di doesn’t make a big deal about it, and she doesn’t buy him presents, but when Link comes over on Christmas afternoon, after the grand unwrappening and before the feast, there’s always a stocking there for Link to unpack.

     There’s a tangerine wedged in the toe and maybe a slinky and one year there was even a mini remote-control car. There’s sometimes little GI Joe's and some pogs and a couple candy canes thrown in the mix. Diane’s eyes twinkle as she watches Link dig further and further down and her smile gets wider and wider as Link unearths each item. She’s sentimental, Mama Di, so she makes sure to snap a photo of the boys together in front of the tree each year.

     She’s not overbearing or overwhelming, so once she’s captured their image to forever stow away in a photo album, she lets them be. They sift through Rhett’s gifts and make comments on each one, but just because her back is turned, chopping onions to put in the stuffing or basting the turkey, doesn’t mean that she can’t hear them.

     “A GameBoy?!” she hears Link exclaim, sitting cross legged in front of the fireplace. “You’re so lucky, man.”  
     “Yeah, and look at all these games,” her boy replies, excitement crackling in his teenage throat. “Mario, Spiderman, Ninja Turtles…” The game cartridges clunk together as he shuffles through them. “What’d you get?”

     There’s a pause as she hears Link readjust himself on the floor.

     “Oh, you know,” he says. “Socks. Underwear.” There’s a hitch in his voice and his tone drops. “Practical stuff.”  
     “Hey man, nothin’ wrong with some fresh underwear, is there, buddyroll?” Rhett replies, but Diane can hear the solace in her son’s voice.  
     “Yeah,” Link says. “Nothin’ wrong with it.”  
     “Well, you can borrow my GameBoy on lunch break. I’ll probably beat all these games before school’s back in so I can tell you how to do it.”  
     “That’d be real cool,” Link replies, and that little hint of excitement is back in his voice again. “You’ll show me how to beat the bosses?”  
     “Yeah man,” Rhett says. “But I’ll let you beat ‘em for yourself.”  
     “Thanks, Rhett.”

     She’s always liked that Link boy, Diane has, and for some reason he just pulls on every one of her heartstrings. She serves them up a plate of chocolates and cookies, enough to share but not enough to spoil their appetites.  
     “Thanks, Ma’am,” Link says as she lays down the platter on the coffee table.  
     “Thanks, Ma,” Rhett rumbles as he paws through the chocolates.

     She gets back to tending the turkey with a smile, listening to their quiet chomping and lips smacking.  
     “Ooh, this one’s minty,” Rhett says.  
     “You can have those ones. I like the caramels better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I always appreciate feedback of any kind! Be it a kudos or a like, comment, reblog, question, or critique. You can find me on tumblr [@ratchetrhink](http://ratchetrhink.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
